


dear diary

by nezstorm



Series: prompts [32]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: “Dear Diary,” Stiles mused as he stretched out in bed, Derek’s bed, for the first of hopefully many times to come. If you catch his drift.





	dear diary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JoMouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoMouse/gifts).



“Dear Diary,” Stiles mused as he stretched out in bed,  _ Derek’s bed _ , for the first of hopefully many times to come. If you catch his drift.

 

His body was a bit sore, but in the best way, the sheets were soft against his naked skin, and Derek was a warm line of comfort pinning Stiles to the bed. There was a tan, muscled arm thrown over Stiles’ stomach and one of Derek’s legs tangled between his, Derek’s head resting atop Stiles’ shoulder.

 

“Dear Diary,” Stiles started once again, “I went out with a boy yesterday. He’s dreamy and handsome, and smoking hot--” he shrieked with laughter when Derek jabbed him in the side, where Stiles was ticklish, “He wined and dined me, and then took me to bed.” Stiles caught Derek’s hand before Derek could tickle him any more, tangled their fingers together before he continued, waggling his eyebrows at Derek, “And then he took me apart in the best way.”

 

Derek, shook his head a little, as much as he could while still lying on Stiles, and brought their entwined hands up so he could kiss the back of Stiles’ hand.

 

And then take on of Stiles’ fingers into his mouth, the bastard, the brief moment of wet, hot suction making Stiles forget all about teasing Derek.

 

“I’ll take you apart some more if you stop with the fake diary,” Derek promises with a satisfied smirk, clearly aware of the effect his mouth had on Stiles..

 

Stiles is wise enough to take him up on that offer without talking back, much.

  
  



End file.
